


Nothing Is Wrong With You, Karen

by helpme_iminlove



Series: Kastle Week [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Girls' Night, JESSICA JONES IS HAPPY FOR ONCE, Karen and Jessica and Trish are basically drunk middle school girls at a sleepover, Karen gets drunk lmao, Kastle Week, Post-Season/Series 02, and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpme_iminlove/pseuds/helpme_iminlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle Week Day #2 - Flutter</p>
<p>“SHE THINKS YOU GUYS SHOULD BANG,” Came Jessica’s voice from the other side of the door, and Karen thought she was going to pass out from embarrassment. She regretted everything she had ever done in her entire life with a burning passion at that moment. She heard Jessica and Trish laughing on the other side of the door, and she wondered if it was such a good idea for Frank to show up here and pick her up like some kind of parent getting their kid from a sleepover gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Wrong With You, Karen

**Author's Note:**

> Day #2 is here! Woo!  
> I'm honestly having a lot of fun doing Kastle Week, and I hope you guys are digging all the content! This fic is based on the prompt "Flutter," so don't be surprised by the amount of times I used that word, lmao.   
> Also, I'm really sorry if any of this seems out of character (like, I know that Jessica is never ever happy, but just imagine, okay), but I just really liked the idea of all of the ladies being friends and teasing Karen about her crush on Frank Castle, so there you go. I tried to stay in character as much as possible, and maybe I did a good job, but I DON'T KNOW, so please comment and kudos if you think I did okay!  
> Once again, go check out my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/almost-tooktheshot for more Kastle Week content!

Her relationship with Frank Castle was doing remarkably well, considering that she had told him that he was dead to her. But they had moved past that, had breezed over it easily like it had meant nothing, because soon he was staying in her cramped apartment almost nightly, and he was kind to her in his gruff sort of way, and she could feel herself growing fonder of him by the minute. She tried not to think about the flutter she felt in her stomach when she saw something silly that reminded her of him as she went about her daily life, or when she got home to see him sleeping on her couch, baseball playing on her small television. 

These small fluttering feelings became the norm, and if he felt the same way he didn’t say anything about it, except to sometimes bring her her favorite Starbucks coffee even though he hated Starbucks, or to leave a small gift from China Town or some place before he headed out for the night to shed some blood. And that was always the thought that halted her fluttering feelings, the thought that he was risking his life constantly, and taking the lives of others daily. But even with this in mind, she couldn’t stop her heart from racing when he smiled at her and said “goodnight ma’am.” 

What was wrong with her?

“Nothing is wrong with you, Karen, believe me,” Jessica told her before taking a hard swallow of her vodka as they stood in Trish’s apartment one night, casually hanging out and trying to be normal women for once. Karen had met Trish Walker through her job at  _ The Bulletin _ , the blonde radio show host asking Karen to be on her show after her “groundbreaking article about vigilantes.” The two had found a likeness in each other and became fast friends, subsequently leading to Karen’s friendship with Jessica Jones. The three women often got together for drinks to complain about the crime in New York, but on this particular night, Karen had drunk more than usual, and found herself opening up to the two women about her complicated unresolved sexual tension with Frank Castle, a.k.a The freaking Punisher. 

Karen laughed loudly, “Right, of  _ course _ there’s nothing wrong with getting turned on by the most wanted criminal in New York, let alone letting him  _ live _ with me.”

“Oh my god, did you just say that you get  _ turned on  _ by  _ Frank Castle _ ?” Trish asked, her eyes glimmering with humour and too much wine. Karen’s face turned beet red.

“I mean, I did catch him in just a towel one time, and I mean, he is pretty attractive, I guess-”

“OH MY GOD, KAREN PAGE WANTS TO JUMP THE PUNISHER’S BONES!” Jessica guffawed, and even though they were safe in Trish’s apartment and not in public, Karen couldn’t help but tell her to shut up loudly and shush her as if someone had heard. The two sisters had lost it by then, both of them doubled over in laughter at Karen’s embarrassment. 

“Guys stop it!” Karen whined, trying to fight her own laughter down. God, she was really drunk.

Jessica stopped laughing for a moment, leaning towards Karen from across Trish’s kitchen island, her red face portraying mock seriousness. 

“Oh, oh, I got it,” she said conspiratorially, and Trish leaned in like they were middle schoolers talking about crushes at a sleepover. Karen squinted her eyes at her, afraid of what the snarky brunette was about to say.

“How about, when you get home tonight, if he’s there, you should totally just land right on his lap-” Trish was laughing again already “-and lean in real close to his face-” Jessica leaned towards Karen as a kind of drunken demonstration “- and whisper in his ear...”

She paused for dramatic effect, and Trish barely held back her laughter to hear what Jess was going to say, Karen bracing herself for what was about to come out of her mouth. 

“ _ Punish me, Frank.” _

Trish literally fell on the floor from laughing so hard, and Karen’s face was so extraordinarily hot with embarrassment that she could've fried an egg on her face if she tried. Jessica was nearly in tears at Karen’s expression- an uncommon sight for the usually grouchy investigator- and eventually Karen was laughing along with them, imagining the utter shock on Frank’s face if she were to ever say that to him. They were all laughing so hard that Karen almost didn’t hear her phone ringing, but she managed to calm down enough to answer the call, giggling into the phone as she heard Frank’s low voice from the other end.

“Karen, where are you?” he said, a small current of panic in his voice.

Karen giggled again, feeling the strong flutter in her chest as the sound of his voice.

“Hey Frank, I’m just with some friends-”

“OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM???????? GIVE ME THE PHONE!” yelled Trish from the floor, reaching for Karen’s ankle to somehow retrieve the phone.

“HEEYYYY FRANK, KAREN THINKS YOU’RE HOT-,” yelled Jessica and impulsively Karen made a loud squeak to somehow cover up what Jessica had said.

“HORRIBLE! Yeah, Jess was just saying that I think you’re horrible!” Karen tried to cover up, sprinting from the kitchen to the bathroom and locking the door behind her, praying with everything in her that Frank hadn’t heard any of that. 

“Karen, what the hell? Have you been drinking? I’m coming to get you-”

“SHE THINKS YOU GUYS SHOULD BANG,” Came Jessica’s voice from the other side of the door, and Karen thought she was going to pass out from embarrassment. She regretted everything she had ever done in her entire life with a burning passion at that moment. She heard Jessica and Trish laughing on the other side of the door, and she wondered if it was such a good idea for Frank to show up here and pick her up like some kind of parent getting their kid from a sleepover gone wrong. 

“Where are you Karen?” Frank said urgently, and she wondered if he was angry with her. She managed to tell him Trish’s address through her drunken haze, and he gruffly said he would be there in ten minutes before hanging up on her. 

She glumly walked out of the bathroom, tossing her phone on the counter and plopping onto a stool, pouting openly. 

“Guys, I think Frank is mad at me,” she said as the two women came back to the kitchen where Karen sat, and Karen drank more wine against her better judgment. 

“Oooo, now he’s definitely gonna  _ punish _ you,” Trish giggled as she drank some water, and Karen only ran her hands through her hair, getting a little annoyed.

“Please,” she just said, and her friends dropped it, noticing Karen’s sour mood. 

They moved on from Frank, beginning to talk about Trish’s most recent boy toy, and in the ten minutes it took for Frank to knock on Trish’s door, Karen Page was well and truly smashed.

**“** Heyyyyy, Frankie baby,” she said when Trish opened the door, and Frank’s eyes widened, cheeks growing red, before he rushed into the apartment to stop Karen from spilling off of her stool and onto the hard floor.

“Thanks hunny,” she slurred, patting his cheek as he held her up and he could only let out a small huff of laughter.

“Come on, Karen, you need to get home,” he said quietly, and Jessica “aww”ed loudly from where she was sprawled on the couch. He tossed the woman a confused look before beginning to lead Karen out of the apartment, the drunk blonde hanging all over his arm that was almost completely supporting her. Trish leaned on the door, grinning cheekily at them as they walked out to the elevators. 

“Bye Trish! Bye Jess!” Karen slurred, waving her hand at them goodbye from over Frank’s broad shoulder. Trish closed the door when she saw them get in the elevator, noticing Frank’s exasperated face and smiling knowingly. 

Frank somehow managed to get Karen all the way to the car without incident, and she slouched in the passenger seat, pushing play on the tape in the player. “Shining Star” began to play and she smiled, drowsily looking over at Frank as he drove them back to her apartment. 

“Remember thissong? I remem’r this song,” she said. God, she hadn’t been  _ this _ drunk since high school. Frank only chuckled lightly, “Yeah, I definitely remember this song. Good times.”

This made Karen laugh really hard. “Yeah, times had been  _ great _ ,” she said as sarcastically as possible, but then her eyelids were getting heavy as the car thrummed beneath her. She felt so  _ warm _ and Frank was smiling at her softly, and oh no, she was getting emotional and sleepy.

“You’re just so  _ great _ Frank,” she said, her words coming out sloppy and slowly, sleep pulling at her.

“And even though you’re a crazy murderer,” she continued dramatically, and Frank tensed at her words. “Sometimes I could just  _ kiss you _ .”

Frank looked over at her wildly, before clearing his throat and chuckling barely, sort of choking on the laugh. “You need to go to sleep, Karen.” 

She whined and stretched a hand to brush her fingers against his swollen cheek where he had been punched a few nights before, “Nooooo, I wanna look at you, Frank.”

He tried to laugh it off and took her hand off of his face, intending to gently set it down, but instead she wiggled her fingers to intertwine with his, and even though she was definitely drunk out of her mind, Frank couldn’t fight the honest-to-god flutter he felt in his chest. Thankfully, Karen fell asleep within minutes, and when she woke up the next morning with a ginormous hangover, she couldn’t remember anything that had happened besides the phrase in her head, “ _ Punish me, Frank.”  _ All she could do was groan and fall back onto her pillow, trying her hardest to fight the much-stronger-than-a-flutter feeling that was growing from deep within her chest.


End file.
